


A Study In Purple

by dailyroutineat221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyroutineat221B/pseuds/dailyroutineat221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Boys, I’m going to the store, do you want... something?” the sentence trailed off as Mrs. Hudson faced the scene, raised her eyebrows in shock and turned back from where she had come, leaving them as if nothing had happened.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study In Purple

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey, hi.  
> It's The-daily-routine-at-221B from tumblr and this is my first story ever, i have several more and i swear they'll get better, ehehe. I hope you enjoy.

“Sherlock!” John yelled from his bedroom. “Sherlock!”

“hum..” Sherlock mumbled between closed lips without taking his eyes away from the microscope.

“Sherlock, did you hear me calling?” John was rushing from the door inquiring attention. “Sherlock?” 

John surrounded the table and stopped only few inches from his friend. 

“Sherlock, are you deaf or just being an arse?” John wondered why he still asks dumb questions like that.

“Do you need an answer?” Sherlock’s eyes still fixed on his work “Oh, that’s your answer.”

“Sherlock, where’s my shampoo?” John asked in a controlled normal tone.

“What shampoo?” Eyes still not moving away.

“My Shampoo.” John raised his tone “THE ONE YOU TOOK FROM MY ROOM!”

“Oh, right…of course, it’s in my possession.” 

“Give it back”

“John, you’re interrupting a very important thesis, if you plea—”

“NO! Sherlock, I want it back now.” John grabbed Sherlock’s shoulders forcing him away from the microscope. “Please…now.”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, focusing on John’s. John already knew that blank face and narrowed eyes but if he was going to complain every time, well, maybe he wouldn’t find enough time to live.

“Fine. It’s right there.” Sherlock pointed with a move of his head. “On the shelf, second bottle from left.” 

John was surprised and Sherlock was fighting a little smirk back while positioning himself back to his work.

“What? No readings? No deductions?” John was searching for any sight of sarcasm on the side of Sherlock’s face he could see. “Nothing? None of ‘you only use that shampoo when you have a date’? None ‘that specific shampoo is telling me you were a problematic child’? Or ‘that shampoo indicates you’re having a middle age crisis?”

“Nope.” Sherlock was back to the same attitude of a few minutes ago. His eyes were again fixed on the microscope.

“Okay then…”

John turned, walked over the shelf and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. He inspected it and proceeded to opening and smelling before turning to look at Sherlock again only to find his friend in the exactly same position than before.

“Alright, that’s fine.” 

When John left the room Sherlock was still in the same position, only for a little smirk that popped from his lips.

Sherlock heard the shower going off and the scream that followed it. He was having a hard time trying to fight the urge to laugh. But he doesn’t really had the time to try because a very pissed off John stormed in the room. He ignored the presence of the man, avoiding looking at him. John let out a heavy sigh before shoving his hands violently on the laboratory’s bench causing Sherlock’s samples to fall from the microscope, giving him no reason, other than look like an completely idiot, to keep his head down looking through the microscope.

“John, you’re interrupting my work.” He looked right in his friend’s eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry, but maybe… well, if it’s not much trouble for you… Can you explain WHY MY HAIR IS PURPLE?” John was dripping wet and only with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“I’ve used one of my experiments in your shampoo. That’s why, John.”

“YOU DID WHAT?” John was running his fingers desperately through his hair, trying to keep his cool. “I can’t believe you robbed me, put some of your crazy shits on my shampoo and let me use it! Why didn’t you tell me when I asked you?”

“You asked me where it was, which I answered promptly, not if you could still use it.”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE IN YOU! You’re…you’re, you are… unbelievable.” John turned his back to Sherlock only to miss, once again, a triumphant smirk. “I have a date tonight, Sherlock, a date! How am I supposed to show up like these?” 

“Hmm, interesting… I said I had an experiment with something you just put in your organism and you’re worried about a date more than you concerned about your health.” Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly John went pale and Sherlock thought he was about to faint, but he only lost his balance, quickly grabbing hold of the bench. “What did… what have you done to me?” 

“Nothing, it’s harmless.” Sherlock stood up from his spot, walking over the bench and reaching John, who was supporting himself. 

“Sherlock, tell me!”

“Don’t worry, John, it’s just hair.”

“Sherlock… it’s not just hair…” John straightened himself, grabbing the towel and ripping it off of his body only to reveal his now purple pubic hair.

There they were. John Watson, soldier, army doctor, and Sherlock Holmes the great consulting detective of London, both standing still in front of the other, frozen in their places. John naked and wet with purple hair and Sherlock staring and mental analyzing John’s pubic hair.

 

Silence.

 

Neither Sherlock or John could express any reaction before they heard Mrs. Hudson’s voice coming from the stairs and suddenly arriving in the room.

“Boys, I’m going to the store, do you want...something?” the sentence trailed off as Mrs. Hudson faced the scene, raised her eyebrows in shock turned back from where she had come, leaving them as if nothing had happened.

And things just got back to normal in a snap of a finger. John rushed his way to the bathroom without saying a word while Sherlock got back to his work laughing.

“John, like I said, don’t worry it will be back to normal when it all fall and grow again.” Sherlock shouted while looking for his lost samples with a self satisfaction grin.

All he could hear was “I hate you!” coming from the other side of the closed bathroom door.

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it for the beggining.  
> I'll post all my stories here, so, if you liked, just stay tuned.  
> See ya.
> 
> Liked this story? Try my other works:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyroutineat221B/works
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
